


Заткнись, Стайлз!

by Elealaniel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elealaniel/pseuds/Elealaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Де-е-ере-е-ек! Большой и хмурый Дерек, - нараспев произносит Стайлз, рассматривая растянувшегося на диване оборотня. Тот едва заметно хмурится, ворчит, затем произносит:<br/>- Заткнись, Стайлз. Заткнись, или пожалеешь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заткнись, Стайлз!

Очередная тренировка волчат получается такой выматывающей, что когда альфа объявляет о ее окончании, не слышно счастливых возгласов. Не слышно вообще ничего, даже стонов усталости и боли. Ничего, кроме хруста чипсов, которыми лакомится очень даже человеческая часть стаи в лице Стайлза Стилински. В силу отсутствия всяческих "оборотнических фокусов", как выражался сам Стайлз, его избежала участь пасть жертвой строгого тренера в лице хмурого альфы.   
Скотт, едва заметно прихрамывая на левую ногу, кости которой еще не до конца успели срастись, ковыляет прочь от недавно отстроенного особняка Хейлов. Малия, поскуливая, прижимает к груди распоротую едва ли не до кости руку и сверкая злобным взглядом на альфу, покорно идет за Питером, который ведет ее к своей машине. Лиам откровенно скулит, прячет ото всех слезы боли и злости, но поднимается с земли и ковыляет следом за МакКоллом, прихрамывая, в отличие от первого, на правую ногу. Стая расходится, а Стайлз бодро хрустит чипсами и наблюдает за оборотнями. Он не торопится уходить: дома ждет шериф, а попадаться на глаза отцу с наполовину полной пачкой вреднющего лакомства Стилински не может себе позволить. Дерек Хейл косится на сидящего на крыльце парня, но молчит и проходит мимо него, направляясь в дом. Позади Стайлза хлопает входная дверь, в доме что-то шуршит, гремит, а затем наступает тишина.   
Парню быстро наскучивает сидеть на крыльце одному, да и чипсы заканчиваются. С кряхтением поднявшись со ступеньки, Стайлз с пару минут топчется у порога, но затем что-то для себя решает и входит в дом.   
Дерек лежит на диване в гостиной. Его глаза закрыты, а грудная клетка медленно поднимается и опускается. Стайлз хихикает: похоже, во время тренировки выматываются не только волчата, но и супер-альфа.  
Видимо, парень произносит что-то из мыслей вслух, потому что на мгновение один глаз альфы открывается и сверкает красным в сторону подростка:  
\- Заткнись, Стайлз.  
Глаза мужчины снова закрываются, и он глубоко вздыхает, когда парень молча опускается в кресло на другом конце комнаты. Проходит минут пятнадцать, и Дерек перестает возиться на слишком узком для него диване и, перевернувшись набок, затихает. Стилински сначала недоумевает, почему Хейл спит здесь, на маленьком диване (да, Стайлз проверял его размер на себе, когда смотрел кино, пока стая тренировалась в прошлый раз), если на втором этаже у него есть собственная спальня? Правда потом парень вспоминает, что там до сих пор не окончен ремонт, и весь второй этаж засыпан побелкой, устлан обрывками газет и завален всяческим строительным мусором, так что спать там попросту невозможно.  
Стилински ерзает в кресле и сползает на пол, подкрадываясь к дивану. Кажется, сегодня утром он забыл свои таблетки от СДВГ дома, так что в той херне, которую он будет творить следующий час (а он будет ее творить обязательно), виноватым не считается. Подобравшись вплотную к подлокотнику, сын шерифа останавливается. Босые ноги альфы свисают над полом и, зацепив их, Стайлз рискует навсегда лишиться не только возможности безнаказанно издеваться над волчатами на тренировках и посещать дом Хейлов, но и скорее всего, головы тоже.  
Парень смотрит на то, как неустрашимый альфа мелко дрожит и ежится на слишком маленьком для него диване и вздыхает. Затем с достойной акробатов ловкостью тянется к креслу, на спинке которого висит сложенный вчетверо вязаный плед. Стараясь быть как можно более бесшумным ("Как ниндзя", - добавляет мысленно Стилински), он укрывает мужчину. Ноль реакции. И парень не может сдержаться. Соблазн подразнить красноглазого хмуроволка слишком велик.  
\- Де-е-ере-е-ек! Большой и хмурый Дерек, - нараспев произносит Стайлз, рассматривая растянувшегося на диване оборотня. Тот едва заметно хмурится, ворчит, затем произносит:  
\- Заткнись, Стайлз. Заткнись, или пожалеешь.   
\- Так ты все таки не спишь! - воскликает Стилински уже громче.  
\- Сплю, - возражает оборотень, плотнее укутываясь в плед и норовя нырнуть в его тепло с головой. Сын шерифа хмурится, а затем опускается на четвереньки рядом с встрепанной темноволосой макушкой и легонько дует. Край пледа тут же опускается, и на парня смотрят два сонных красных глаза.  
\- Ста-а-айлз, - предупреждающе рычит альфа, - Заткнись.  
\- Или что? - провокационно спрашивает парень, показывая язык, который тут же чуть сам себе не откусывает, когда по его лицу скользит горячее дыхание оборотня, а широкая сильная ладонь прижимает ближе за шею. Стайлз не может (или не хочет?) сопротивляться губам, которые приходят на смену дыханию и касаются каждого сантиметра кожи на щеке, подбородке, пока не находят губы подростка. Стайлз удивленно выдыхает, но даже не пытается отстраниться, а с удовольствием отвечает на поцелуй, прикрыв глаза. Горячие губы, секунду назад ласкавшие губы Стилински, исчезают, и когда парень открывает глаза, Дерек смотрит на него довольно и слегка насмешливо. Затем поворачивается на другой бок и укрывается пледом с головой.  
\- Тронешь еще раз и выгрызу твое горло своими зубами.   
Стайлз касается пальцами чуть припухших губ и пораженно смотрит на спину оборотня. Он мог бы обидеться или разозлиться, если бы не видел, как блестели глаза Хейла и как он облизывал собственные губы после поцелуя перед тем как отвернуться.   
Парень возвращается в кресло. Дерек уже спит, когда Стайлз решает для себя, что обещание альфы "мои зубы - твое горло" его сильно заводит. А значит...  
\- Де-е-ере-е-ек!


End file.
